Mega Man Bloopers
by Super Sonic Fanfictions
Summary: In honor of Mega May. Mega Man is a hero. Sometimes heroes screw up.
1. Mega Man Bloopers 1

Mega Man Bloopers

I am making this in honor of Mega May.

Mega Man was strolling down a green hill. He was insanely bored. He wished something happened. He saw Protoman walking by.

"Yo!" Said Mega Man excitedly.

"Hello." Replied Protoman.

Mega Man got a screwed up idea. In Super Mario World Mario got a cape. It looked like the one Protoman had. Can he really fly?

"The cape! You can fly!" Mega Man blurted out.

"You played too much Mario World!" Protoman was scared shitless.

"YOU ARE GONNA FLY!" Mega Man said aggressively.

Protoman knew he had to do what Mega Man suggested. He would defeat him anytime, anywhere.

A few hours later, Protoman and Mega Man were riding on Rush.

"Why are doing this to me?" Asked Protoman.

"Because I'm bored you dimwitted human." Rush replied.

"Robot." Protoman corrected.

"Now jump!" Mega Man said with great excitement.

Protoman was ready to crap his pants. He prayed to God that Mario and Mega Man would die. Mega Man shoved him off. He flew!

Not. He crashed into the ground. It left a very large crater. Mega Man's mouth dropped. Rush cracked up. It was the funniest damn thing he's ever seen in his life. Mega Man and Rush came to see the disaster.

"We must save him Rush!" Mega Man said worriedly.

Rush was too busy laughing his ass off, like the jerk he was.

One day later Protoman was in the hospital. Mega Man came to visit.

"You paying for my bill?" Protoman asked.

"Obama Care will." Mega Man insisted.

"Obama Care got hijacked by the Rebloodicans." Said Protoman gloomily.

Mega Man jumped in the air and shouted "America!"

The end.


	2. Mega Man Bloopers 2

Mega Man Bloopers II

Hey, hey, hey! Mega May.

Moving on from last time, Protoman got out of the hospital. Mega Man, Roll, Rush, Protoman, Dr. Light, Eddie, and Beat were at Dr. Light's mansion, because they saved the world ten times.

"I got it!" Roll boomed.

"What?" Mega Man replied.

"Let's throw a party. Twenty five years of gaming is a lot you know." Roll suggested.

"It's a great idea. How about we invite people outside our game." Protoman said.

Eddie got the refreshments ready, Roll made sure the place was clean, Mega Man wrote the invitations, Beat sent them, Protoman took a "visit" to Wily's lab and beat the shit out of him for fun, being the badass he is, Rush was just being a troll on his computer, and Light just chilled out.

"Everything is ready!" Said Roll with excitement.

"Great." Protoman replied.

The guests arrived! Dr. Light opened the door for the guests. Sonic, Mario, Kirby, Samus, and Link, and their friends arrived!

"Where's the food?" Kirby asked.

"You came here for food?" Protoman asked, getting a bit pissed.

"Yep." Kirby replied.

Kirby took out a gun and had a hold up! He stole all the food then ran away.

"That bastard!" Roll shouted. This was the first time Roll swore.

"Um. Moving on." Mario said, trying to keep the peace.

Mega Man got on top of a table, and got a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming! We are going to have lots of fun!"

Everyone cheered Mega Man on. Something strange happened however. Mickey Mouse came, to get revenge, because Mega Man was so successful, but no one likes the disgusting rat anymore.

"I know what fun I'm going for. Roll, Amy, and Peach." Mickey cracked up like the evil bastard he really his. Roll got confused, since she is young. Sonic and Mario and Mega Man got extremely pissed. They all publicly hanged Mickey on fire. Dr. Light covered Roll's eyes.

"Hey. I see several errors in your robots." Tails said.

Tails and Light had a big argument. Everyone was hungry, but there was no food.

"Mamma mia! What will we do for food?" Luigi asked.

"I have a lot of E Tanks." Eddie suggested.

"Those are for robots though." Light said.

"Screw you." Tails said.

And so, a new rivalry was born. An old man vs. a fox with two tails.

Everyone had too much E Tanks. Samus and Link blew up somehow, the rest got drunk. It was a mess. The biggest Irish pub would envy the people in this party. Everyone was listening to Dr. Wily's first level in Mega Man II with female Japanese vocals.

Later the party ended. Everyone left. Mega Man, Roll, and Protoman passed out on the floor. At 2:30 PM everyone woke up. Mega Man went to his room, only to find Sonic and Amy, and Mario and Peach, in his bed.

Mega Man shouted "EDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!". Mega Man fainted again. What a party. Hold ups occurred, robberies, death, people got drunk, people lost their V-Card, and Roman style orgies occurred (yes, the Romans had orgies).

The end.


	3. Mega Man Bloopers 3

Pardon me if this is random, but why not release it.

Mega Man Bloopers 3

Even robots can have nightmares. Mega Man is no exception. When he was in a deep sleep, the nightmare started. He was in the place where he fought Quick Man.

"This place looks familiar." The Bomber of Blue said to himself.

"Hello Rock!" Roll greeted like her friendly self.

"Roll! Where am I?" Mega Man asked.

"Quick Man's place. We're going out." Roll replied.

"What!?" The shocked Rock said.

Quick Man appeared from the shadows and took Roll's hand.

"Why are you surprised?" The quick bastard asked that killed me a few times.

"After all, he is quick." Roll added.

Mega Man had enough. He thought he was gonna have a heart attack. He somehow lost all of his health. He returned to reality.

"What f*cked up dream was that?" The scared hero asked himself.

"I'M IN YOUR DREAMS!" Kyuby eerily said (if you don't understand watch Modoka Magica. It's awesome.)

Mega Man fainted.

The end.


End file.
